Forbidden Love  An Akuroku story
by MIA-TAK
Summary: This is my fist Axel/Roxas story whits i m currently writing on :   It s about the forbidden love of the creature of the dark and the angel of light ;P
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden love – AkuRoku ch1

By MIA-TAK

-Roxas please! Listen to me! Axel sobbed as he ran thru the rain to catch the blond

Roxas continued to run, not looking where he went he just felt like he couldn't stop, he needed to get away from everything and everyone.

Suddenly his feet left the solid ground and he felt how he began to fall.

He could see the ground and the pointy rocks underneath him.

"_Hope everyone gone be happy when they don´t have to be around me anymore", _Roxas thought as he fell faster towards the ground.

Roxas suddenly heard the swishing from wings above him.

"_Fuck! Why did he have to follow me!_" Roxas through frustrated, "_why can´t he just forget about me like everyone ells_"

-Roxas! Axel shouted while trying to grab the blond by his wrist but Roxas just slap his hand away.

-Axel please stop, I don´t want to be here anymore, why can´t you forget about me like everyone else! I aren´t important anymore…Roxas said with a sad look and took a last look at axel before he closed his eyes.

-no one will miss me, everyone always wished that I was dead anyway…Roxas said sadly.

-You don´t get it do you! Axel shouted and grabs Roxas by the wrist as he began to pull up but the weight was too much for Axel´s wings to carry.

Axels last thought was that he had to protect his love to any cost.

-I love you Rox… Axel´s body and wings took the most of the damage but the impact cause Roxas to faint.

Roxas groan and winched when the pain flowed thru his head.

-Hi sleepy head…Axel groin before he start to cough.

"_hu…what happen? Where am I?_" Roxas through as he started to woke up.

"_why is axel here? Wait, Axel?_" Roxas opened his eyes in chock.  
He could just stare at what he saw.

-A-axel? Roxas Asked chocked and tried to see better but his sight was still a little bluer.

-H-hi…*cough* you o-ok?*cough* Axel asked and tried to smile.

-Axel! What´s happen? Roxas asked chocked.

-I landed on some rocks, no big deal *cough* I´m just glad t-that you are ok Rox, Axel said with a small smile before he took a shaking breath and closed his eyes.

-NO! Axel don´t leave me! You can´t dye, not now, Roxas sobbed and slapped his hands against Axels chest.

Axel didn´t response.

-A-Axel…Roxas cried out and hit Axels chest again and again, but he didn´t get any response.

-NOOOOOOOO! Roxas scream echo throe the valley, his tears mixed with the rain.

Roxas buried his face in Axel´s cold chest, when he suddenly felt something warm.  
Roxas looked confused at his hand, they wear glowing and the rest of his body soon start to glow then the pain strolled down his spine and he paste out.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden love – AkuRoku ch2

By MIA-TAK

Roxas groan and snuggle in closer under the covers.

"_what..wait…why am I in a bed?_" Roxas slowly open his eyes and looked around in the little bedroom.

Morning beautiful, a voice called out from the back of the room.

Roxas gasped and slightly jumped, he slowly turned around.

-Axel! Roxas shouted and jumped out of the bed but he lost his balance and went flying head over heal towards the stone floor.

-Whoo, take it easy, your body hasn't recovered completely yet, Axel said with a smile and catch Roxas before he hit the floor.

-Hu, what? Roxas asked confused.

-You healed my body back in the valley whiteout knowing how, come on back to bead, you need to rest, got it memorized? Axel said with a smile.

-B-but how? Roxas asked confused while he slipped down under the covers.

-you don´t get it do you? Axel said with a smirk.

Roxas just stared at Axel, it wasn't until now he notice the bandage around Axels chest and wings.

-Your hurt! Roxas shouted and sat up to look at Axels wounds.

-Roxas it´s ok, this is just some small wounds. Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up Axel said with a smile and kissed Roxas on the forehead.

-No don´t go…pleas? Roxas mumbled and blushed.

-I…umh…ok but you have to sleep ok? Axel said after a while.

-ok, Roxas said with a smile and snuggled in under the covers and yawned.

Axel smiled and sat down in the chair to watch over the sleeping boy.

Axel smiled at the sleeping boy in his bead.

"_He sure knows how to look cute when he sleeps_" Axel through as he watch

Roxas.

Roxas yawn and mumbled something into the pillow.

-Slept well? Axel asked and chuckled.

-mmhm, Roxas mumbled and yawn.

-Good, Axel said and made his way towards the door.

-wear are you going? I-I don´t… Roxas asked and looked at Axel with big eyes.  
Axel sight and looked away.

-I have something I have to do, I will be back soon, don´t worry

Axel left Roxas and hurried down the hall, while he tried to breathe normally.

"_I really have to start drink more often, especially with him around_" Axel through while wandering off into the forest.

In the mean while Roxas crawled out of bead and looked around. "_So this is where Axel lived?_" Roxas through and decided to explore the rest of Axel resident.

When Axel was back he found Roxas curled up in the sofa half asleep listening to some music on the radio.

-If you tired you should go back to bead and sleep, Axel said with a smirk standing against the doorframe.

Roxas slightly jumped and blushed while shaking his head.

-I…don´t wanna be alone…Roxas mumbled in the blankets.

Axel felt sorry for the kid and went over to the sofa to hug him slightly.

Roxas stared at Axel before he sight and snuggled up in his arms.

-no one going to hurt you while I'm around…Axel whispered and hugged him tighter.

-You don´t know that, the always find me…Roxas whispered and looked away with tears in his eyes. "_They always find me_"

-I´m not going to let them hurt you ever again! You have my word on that, Axel said seriously and looked him in the eyes.

-Really? Roxas asked shyly.

-Yes, Axel said smiling and kissed him on the cheek.

Roxas hugged him tightly and snuggled Axel happily.

Roxas soon fall asleep, smiling in Axel´s arms.

"_I hope you will stay with me when you know who I really am_" Axel through as he laid Roxas in the bead.

But when he pulled away, Roxas tighten his grip on Axel´s shirt and wined in his sleep. Axel smiled and joined Roxas in the bead with a smile.

-I love you Rox, Axel whispered in Roxas hair while hugging him.

-mrfmmn…Roxas mumbled and snuggled closer, too tired to say anything ells.

Axel blushed but smiled at the boy in his arms.


End file.
